kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaye
Jaye is a male Spix's MacawRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with dark blue plumage and a longRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 28, Page 336, sharp beak. Around his shinyRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 28, Page 337, darkRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 11, Page 209, deep reddish-chestnut eyesRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 2, Page 55 are patches of grey skin that appears scaly. History Rise of Evil Jaye is one of two leaders of the Jungle Flock. He is introduced when Kai and Marsha are picking the ranks they would like to train to be, and once the two kestrels have chosen, he announces it to the rest of the flock. After he has finished assigning trainers to Kai and Marsha, he asks Kai to follow him to his hollow. When they enter the hollow, Kai sees some writing and illustrations on the wall and asks what they mean - Jaye tells him that it's about a prophecy, which sounds very familiar to a prophecy about the Flame Birds; however, instead of there being eight chosen birds in the Jungle Flock prophecy, there are only seven. Jaye then asks Kai why he was exiled from Kestrel Island, and Kai explains what had happened. Jaye understands and allows Kai to stay in his and Bluebell's flock. After they finish speaking, Jaye directs Kai to where Althea's cave is. After Conny, Sunny, and Sedge return from showing Kai and Marsha around their territory, Jaye and Bluebell call a meeting. Jaye announces that they are going to the Sapphire Lake to have their daily evening drink and relax time, and leads the flock there. Outcast Jaye is seen when Kai, Sunny, Conny, Chrysos, and Molly return from a patrol. Sunny informs Jaye that they found the shed skin of a viper, which appears to have been recent, and so Jaye sets up more guards around the camp. He also states that he wants all the trainees to stay in camp, and then orders the trainees who just returned from the patrol to go and help Althea. Jaye asks Thunder and Fisher to go to his hollow with him so he can talk to them with Bluebell, Shadow, and the commanders. When they arrive, the owl and eagle are informed that Razor Talons have been seen speaking to the tigers and toucans. Jaye requests Thunder to go back to the Dry Mountains temporarily so that he can spy on the Razor Talons and see if they are planning an attack. Of course, Thunder despises this idea and tells Jaye that he would be killed by the Razor Talons if he returned to them. Fisher brings up the Flame Birds, wondering if the commanders and leaders would be happy to get them to side with the flock; Jaye isn't too keen on the idea, but has to hold a Decision-Making since he, his mate, and the commanders cannot decide on what to do. Jaye soon calls the flock meeting for the Decision-Making. He and Bluebell explain what they need to decide, and Jaye tells all who agree with being against the Flame Birds to gather around him - all who agree with siding with the Flame Birds have to gather around Bluebell. In the end, Bluebell's side wins. Kai and Molly accidentally cross the border and encounter Kynigos and Chroma, who are toucans, and Kura, who is a tiger. They are saved by a patrol of their flockmates, who mention that Jaye will not be happy. Jaye punishes Kai by not allowing him to go out of camp for the following month, but Molly tells Jaye that it was her fault and so she gets Kai's punishment instead. Kai still gets punished by Jaye, but not as harshly. The next time Jaye is seen is when he is announcing two new trainees. Cobalt is to be trained by Aqua, and Wing is to be trained by Thunder. When Kai is looking for Blyana with Sedge, Conny, Marsha, and Hiss, he mentions to Sedge that Blyana is a Harpy Eagle. Sedge says that Jaye and Bluebell will not be pleased. The macaw then explains that Jaye and Bluebell had a terrible experience with a Harpy Eagle when one killed their three chicks whilst they were having their first flight. When Kai awakes the day after finding Blyana and bringing her to The Jungle, he sees Jaye squawking at her when he sees her for the first time. Jaye claims that Blyana is the same Harpy Eagle that killed his and Bluebell's chicks, before turning his back on her and ordering fighters to stand guard around the entrances of the mother, chick, and cub hollow at all times. Jaye then announces that they will go to the Sapphire Lake, but Flame Birds are no longer permitted to come. After the islanders find out that Kai is Althea's trainee, they get angry and inform Jaye that Kai is a murderer. Jaye, of course, does not believe them and says that Kai is a fine kestrel. After Kai accidentally mixes up some poisonous herbs with the ones that are good, some of the islanders get very angry at him. Jaye and Bluebell fly over to them and ask what is going on. Althea explains, and when Jaye and Bluebell believe her, Sooty calls them ignorant fools. Having had enough of the islanders, Jaye orders them to leave. Jaye questions where Kai was when he returns to camp after the night of Hiss's death. After Kai tells them that Hiss has been murdered, Jaye orders Sunny to go and get some fighters that are able to carry the Jaguar's body back to camp. Jaye is the one to announce the unfortunate death of Hiss, and when Banana asks who the killer is, Jaye informs him that they do not know and that it is not the time to go searching for the killer. Jaye then requests that some fighters go on search parties for Molly, as she has gone missing. A few weeks after Hiss's death, it is time for the Annual Group Gathering. Jaye and Bluebell gets the flock ready, and Jaye asks for volunteers to guard the camp whilst they are away. Jaye then squawks loudly when the Flame Birds they have begin to approach the group going to the gathering, saying that they are not permitted to come. During the gathering, Kai sees Jaye and Bluebell speaking to Conrad and Falco. Just before the two flocks part ways, Kenyotah shows up with some Razor Talons. After Conrad starts to insult her, Jaye interrupts him and begins to speak to Kenyotah himself to try and reason with her. When it is found out Jaye and Bluebell's flock have the Flame Birds, Kenyotah questions what they are using them for, and Jaye lies by telling Kenyotah of the tigers and toucans. Kenyotah suggests a negotiation, and that she and the two Jungle Flock leaders can discuss it more the next morning by the stream that runs between their territories. Cautiously, Jaye and Bluebell accept to meet Kenyotah there. The next morning, Jaye and Bluebell travel to the meeting place Kenyotah had told them of. She arrives after them, and the three discuss the negotiation further. Kenyotah agrees to get rid of the tigers and toucans and to allow to leave the Jungle Flock alone in return for the Flame Birds and the tigers and toucans' former territory. The two macaws agree to the negotiation, and Jaye tells Kenyotah that he would like to battle his rivals that day. Kenyotah goes to get some of her fighters, and Jaye remains at the river whilst Bluebell returns to The Jungle to get their own fighters ready. Jaye returns to the camp with Kenyotah and her fighters. Many of his birds and Jaguars are angry at the decision, but Jaye assures them that it is for the greater good. Jaye then helps Kenyotah assign her fighters to different groups his own birds and Jaguars are in. When he approaches the group with Kai, Marsha, Thunder, Fisher, and Conny in it, Martyn tells Kenyotah that Kai is one of their formerly escaped prisoners. Kenyotah does not care. Soon enough, Jaye announces that it is time to attack their enemies. During the battle, Jaye is seen fighting Kynigos mainly. After Kura is killed by Blyana, Jaye congratulates her and thinks that he may have been wrong about her - but says that whether she has changed or not, he will still never forgive her for what she supposedly did to his offspring. Jaye leads his birds back to camp. When back at the camp, Jaye fulfils his side of the negotiation with Kenyotah by allowing her to take the Flame Birds. Kai gets furious at Jaye and Bluebell for allowing Kenyotah to take the Flame Birds, and Jaye has to hold the American Kestrel back with his beak. After Kenyotah leaves with the Flame Birds, Jaye and Bluebell hop onto Leaders' Log and announce their deceased flockmates, as well as a new second-in-command. They choose Canopy for the rank, and then promote Sunny to a commander. After Kai proves to the other trainees that Coal has been sneaking off to Eight Rocks and meeting Razor Talons to inform them of secrets of their flock, they decide to tell Jaye and Bluebell about the situation. Jaye and Bluebell do not believe them, claiming that Kai just has a grudge on Coal because he is a Razor Talon. Later on, Kai, Conny, and Coal disappear from the camp and Marsha informs Jaye and Bluebell that they are missing. Jaye sends out some search parties. Once one of the patrols returns, Marsha insists to Jaye and Bluebell that Coal was a spy, and so leads them to Eight Rocks after they do not believe her. Jaye is shocked to see that Coal is at Eight Rocks with a bloody head, and questions him as to what happened. Eventually, Coal tells Jaye and Bluebell about what happened. Jaye makes sure that Coal gets back to camp, and mentions that he, Bluebell, and the commanders will decide his fate. Jaye and Bluebell make Marsha, Conny, and Tiny into fighters, and Autumn into a fruit-collector, congratulating them for their bravery in the battle against the Razor Talons. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Family Mate: BluebellRevealed in Rise of Evil - Living (As of Outcast) Chicks: Three Unnamed ChicksRevealed in Outcast - Deceased, residence unknown References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:The Jungle Flock Category:Leaders Category:Macaws Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters